Problem: Express $3.\overline{7}$ as a common fraction.
Solution: To express the number $3.\overline{7}$ as a fraction, we let $x=3.\overline{7}$, so $10x=37.\overline{7}$ and: $$\begin{array}{r r c r@{}l}
&10x &=& 37&.77777\ldots \\
- &x &=& 3&.77777\ldots \\
\hline
&9x &=& 34&
\end{array}$$ This shows that $3.\overline{7} = \boxed{\frac{34}{9}}$.